7 de junio
by FangirlAnselite24601
Summary: Después de no recordar nada de su pasado, el inspector Javert comienza a frecuentar a una chica poco común, que se la pasa hablando sola. Con el paso del tiempo Javert se irá dando cuenta de lo que esta chica era y es para él. One-shot


**N/A**

 **No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de los miserables, todo es de él señor Victor Hugo; a mi solo me pertenece la idea y el tiempo empleado para esta historia, espero que les guste; cualquier critica sera bien recibida, siempre y cuando sea para mejorar la historia o mi forma de escribir.**

 **Esta historia esta inspirada en el cuento "7 de julio" de anónimo.**

 **En mi clase de español la maestra nos leyó el cuento y nos dijo que hiciéramos nuestra versión de la historia, inmediatamente pensé en ellos y comencé a escribir, espero que lo disfruten.**

No sé como es que llegue aquí, no logro recordar nada acerca de mi vida, lo único que logro ver, entre toda la niebla del pasado, es mi edad, 52 años. No puedo creer, que haya podido olvidar 52 largos años; no se pueden imaginar la agonía que siento cada vez que intento recordarlo, intento vivir como pueda.

Todos los días voy a un jardín a intentar reflexionar acerca de mi nueva vida, el otro día conocí a una joven, por juzgar su aspecto, tendrá máximo 17 años, se la pasa mirando hacia arriba mientras habla sola, se queda parada en el puente, recargando sus huesudos brazos sobre el parapeto; me encantaría saber cuantos demonios se pueden ocultar, en tan pequeña chica.

Un día, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y me acerque a ella.

-Hola- Dije en un tono un poco fuerte, poniéndome a un lado de ella, mirando su pequeño rostro, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

Al parecer, ella no me oyó, siguió mirando hacia arriba, dijo algo bastante extraño: "¿Por qué me dejaste sola?" "Me gustaría estar contigo".

Me confundió un poco lo que dijo, no tenía ni idea a quien le hablaba o a lo que se refería. Le di un leve golpecito en su brazo, empeñado en hablar con ella.

-¡Hey chica! ¿Puedes verme?

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y fue ahí, en ese momento, en donde me di cuenta de lo hermosos que son sus ojos, de un color café oscuro, demasiado grande para su rostro. Se sorprendió bastante al verme, como si nadie le hubiera hablado antes… lo consideró comprensible, no todos los días, un hombre se le acerca a hablarle. Sólo me dijo "Hola", le pregunté su nombre, pero no me contestó.

Regresó su mirada al cielo, en ese momento la pude observar mejor, su cabello es castaño, pero lo tiene demasiado sucio y enmarañado, tanto que casi parece negro, su vestido, es el mismo que ha estado llevando todo este tiempo, un vestido de tirante negro, sucio y gastado, le llega hasta sus tobillos y se puede apreciar su falta de calzado, en sus brazos, entre tantas capas de mugre, se podía notar ligeros moretones; por todos lados tenía las marcas de una vida en la calle, demasiado dura para alguien tan joven.

Mientras la miraba, murmuró algo que me dejo pensativo, "7 de junio" y "aun no se acerca", no creí que fuera una fecha importante ni nada, además hoy es 8 de junio. Luego comenzó a hablar hacia la nada, como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia "¿Acaso me escuchas?" No creo que sea prudente preguntarle de lo que está diciendo, todos tienen secretos y yo quiero respetar los suyos; pero no puede estar tan sola, así que le pregunté:

-¿Y tu familia?

-No tengo.

-¿Tus padres murieron?

-No, pero les da igual que haga con mi vida, nadie me quiere y estoy sola.

Todos los días a esa hora voy a la plaza para asegurarme de que esté bien.

Ya pasó el tiempo, pasó un año y regresamos a junio y sigue llevando su vestido negro. Cuando hace frío, no llevaba más que su vestido y un chal del mismo color, así que me acerco y le entrego mi abrigo, al principio lo rechaza, pero termina aceptándolo, y cuando hace calor solo lleva su vestido.

Pero hoy fue diferente, ya no vestía de negro, sino con un lindo vestido que cuando fue nuevo, pudo haber sido blanco, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió un poco grisáceo. Esto me sorprendió bastante, entonces le pregunte:

-Hola chica ¿Qué haces?

-Tengo que irme, ¿Me acompañas?

-Si, pero ¿A dónde?

Me habló de un funeral al que debía de ir, íbamos juntos, uno al lado del otro. En el camino continuaba hablándole a la nada "Pronto iré también" "¿Lo sabes?", conforme más nos acercábamos al cementerio, se acercaba más a mi brazo. En el cementerio no había ningún indicio de algún entierro, pero yo seguí a su lado. Me condujo por el lugar, hasta llegar a una tumba un poco alejada.

Por fin entendí que es lo que murmuro en el puente "7 de junio" hoy es esa fecha y en la lápida dice "7 de junio".

-Llegamos.

Al fin entiendo todo, "En esta vida todo pasa por algo", decía una chica del pasado, que por fin comienzo a recordar. En la lápida decía "Javert. 26/02/1780 – 07/06/1832. Demasiado ocupado para tener a alguien".

La chica agarró mi brazo muy fuerte, cuando la miré estaba llorando desconsoladamente, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, acuné su cabeza en mi pecho y le dije: "Ahora lo entiendo todo, te quiero Ponine", la abracé aun más fuerte y pude sentir sus lagrimas humedecer mi ropa, me separé de ella y limpie las pequeñas gotas de su cara, y a través de sus quebradizos y pálidos labios se asomaba una falsa sonrisa. Le dije: "Prometo cuidarte siempre" y le di un beso en la frente.

Sigo sin saber en donde estoy, no puedo ir al cielo. Así que sigo cuidándola, desde ese día, ella sigue yendo todos los días al jardín, porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, me enojo bastante cuando llega con golpes en sus pequeños brazos, me intenta calmar pero de nada sirve, a veces me lleva una que otra flor, a veces la compra y otras las roba, dice que es para que me alegre.

Fallecí ahogado en ese río, me suicidé, no puedo recordar por qué lo hice, pero no puedo encontrar la razón, teniendo a alguien como ella, no me hacía falta nada, pero necesite de todo un año para poder recordarlo todo.

Una vez, me sorprendí porque ella no llegó hasta la noche, cuando pude ver su silueta caer hacia el río, tiempo después la volví a ver, pero la suciedad de su cuerpo había desaparecido, en sus brazos ya no se encontraban golpes, vestía con un vestido completamente blanco, con unas delicadas ondas cafés que ahora eran su cabello. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?", le pregunte "Por ti", me contesto "¿Por mi?" le respondí "Si, dicen que el amor es lo más importante en la vida. Así que, si no te tengo a ti, "¿Qué me importa vivir?" No supe que más decir, solo la abracé con el miedo de perderla.

La enterraron junto a mi, "Pobre suicidas" fue lo que escuche "Pobres mortales" fue lo que reclamé, dicen que los suicidas son ángeles que quieren regresar al cielo, si bien, no estamos en el cielo, pero estamos juntos y eso es mucho mejor.


End file.
